


Terrible Ice Skaters

by morganalegay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, i wrote this to project upon when i was 16 please dont judge me, they both suck at ice skatng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganalegay/pseuds/morganalegay
Summary: Merlin is tired of Arthur showing him up. When Arthur drags him to an ice skating rink, he decides he's had enough. Merlin uses his magic to enhance his ice-skating prowess and thinks he's shown Arthur who's boss- until he realizes Arthur is completely useless on the rink.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Terrible Ice Skaters

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few years since I've written any fics, and this one is from around 2016! I never did anything with this other than keeping it for a long time and projecting all of my gay feelings and desires for a girlfriend onto this ship BUT! Here it is now :) If you're into it, I have had a modern au stewing for many years so keep an eye out if I ever write it

“Oh no…” Merlin sighed heavily upon realizing where Arthur had taken them.  
“What's wrong? You can't ice skate?” Arthur looked so smug, so sure of himself, that Merlin almost couldn't handle it.  
“I…” He hesitated, thinking fast. “I can its just that I choose not to. Why would you want to go inside just to get cold and sweaty? If I felt like doing that, I would get a job shoveling snow off sidewalks, or take up jogging.”  
“You’re always so positive, aren't you Merlin?”  
“It's one of my most endearing qualities.” He tried for a smirk, but it didn't come out the way he planned. He knew that whatever he said wouldn’t change the fact that he couldn't ice skate. He’d never tried, he’d never even considered trying. Merlin looked out the car window quickly, and closed his eyes in silent exasperation. If Arthur was any other boy, he wouldn't have a problem admitting that he had no idea what he was doing. But Arthur wasn't any other boy.  
“Come on, we don't have all day.” Arthur was out of the car before Merlin realized they had parked.  
“Actually, we do.” He muttered. He climbed out of the car and shut the door as slowly as possible. Arthur let out a sigh of his own that echoed across the parking lot. It seemed like Merlin had no other choice. He closed his eyes tightly, concentrating all of his energy toward being the best ice skater Arthur had ever seen. He felt a tug in his stomach, and his eyes snapped open, flashing gold. Using his ability- whatever it was- always felt like cheating, but if it could prevent him from being humiliated in front of Arthur, he would use it any day. He jogged after Arthur, who was already a hundred feet ahead of him.  
“You know the rules, Merlin. Driver picks the activity.”  
“That's not fair!”  
“It is! It's not my fault you refuse to get your license.” Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing that there was no point in arguing.  
Once the ice skates were in Merlin’s hands, he could tell that his trick had worked. They were on his feet in a few seconds, while Arthur struggled with lacing his first skate.  
“There's no rush.” Merlin balanced on the blades expertly. He wasn't used to being taller than Arthur. A smile tugged at his lips before he could stop it.  
“Don't let me keep you, Merlin.” Arthur was looking more and more grumpy by the second. He yanked the second skate on and tied it carelessly. When he stood up, he wobbled uncertainly. As they approached the gates to the rink, Arthur tripped and grabbed onto Merlin’s arm with both hands. Merlin stopped and waited for Arthur to regain his balance. Even with Arthur’s added weight on his arm he didn't move. Maybe his trick had worked too well. He wasn't this steady on flat ground, let alone ice. Arthur let go with one hand, but the other stayed on Merlin’s upper arm. Merlin was acutely aware of Arthur's fingers wrapped around his bicep, and Arthur’s legs brushing against his with every step. Oh god. He let out a shaky breath. Was it too late to turn this thing off? To pretend he needed Arthur’s help as much as Arthur needed his? To pretend he needed a hand to steady him?  
“I don't need to hold your hand, Merlin. You can go.” Merlin’s eyes narrowed. No, it was definitely too late. They stepped out onto the ice, and Merlin shot off ahead of Arthur. Arthur’s jaw dropped. How was he this good? Merlin didn't know what had happened, or how his body somehow knew exactly what to do. He did a lap around Arthur, a second, a third. Arthur was determined to catch up with him, but it was harder than it looked. Merlin had quickly become the center of attention at the rink. He could skate backwards with ease, and could perfectly execute any tricks or jumps that he tried.  
“Are you on any teams?”  
“Have you considered joining hockey?”  
“What about skating?”  
“Do you have a figure skating partner?”  
“Do you need one?”  
“How did you do that?”  
Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin could see Arthur, his face pink from the cold and his hair brushed away from his forehead, still trying to complete his second lap. ‘Why does he always have to pretend that he knows how to do everything?’  
“Excuse me, I have to go. Sorry, excuse me.” Merlin pushed through the circle of people surrounding him. He skated toward Arthur, and skidded to a stop next to him.  
“Need help?”  
“Don't let me distract you from your admirers…” Arthur muttered. He was definitely pouting.  
“Watch me.” He skated forward slowly. “Let go of the wall and come toward me.” Arthur's face was set with determination. He pushed off the wall with too much force and hurtled toward Merlin. Merlin put out his arms, either to stop Arthur or to steady him, but missed. Arthur ran into him, knocking him to the ground.  
“Ow!” Arthur landed directly on top of Merlin. Their foreheads collided with surprising force. Merlin knew that if he wasn't in so much pain, he might enjoy their closeness.  
“Who knew ice was so hard?”  
“Who knew your forehead was so hard?” Arthur struggled to get up, and ended up kneeling next to Merlin, who was still rubbing the back of his head.  
“There's definitely going to be a bruise there.” Merlin muttered to himself, rising from the ice easily. He offered a hand to Arthur, who gladly took it, his class ring freezing against Merlin’s already ice cold skin. Arthur gripped Merlin’s hand tighter as he righted himself. Merlin stared at him. He could feel his face getting hot, despite all odds.  
“Are you going to help me or not?” Was it his imagination, or was Arthur avoiding eye contact?  
“Um… Okay.” Merlin cleared his throat nervously. He had never been this close to Arthur for this long before and it was making him flustered. “Don't try to walk, and don't lift your feet up. Just… Glide?” They were still holding hands.  
“How helpful.”  
“You asked for my help.” He automatically winced. He hadn't meant for his words to sound so sharp, and he definitely hadn't mean to hurt Arthur. He tightened his grip on Arthur’s fingers, hoping that he wouldn't try to let go. “Sorry.” Arthur looked at him strangely.  
“So I'm gliding? I think this requires more grace than I possess.” The trick with Arthur was not to overthink anything he said. Merlin was having an extremely hard time doing that. Arthur skated forward slowly, less shakily than before. Merlin beamed at him proudly.  
After a few more laps, Arthur slowed down. “I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat.” He said  
“Are you paying?” Arthur snorted.  
“Yes, fine.” As they sat down to take off their skates, Arthur let go of Merlin’s hand. The space between them felt like a living thing, begging to be closed again.  
As they walked through the double doors and out into the parking lot, Merlin took a deep breath. He grabbed Arthur’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Arthur looked surprised, but didn't let go. As they got closer to the car, Merlin looked over at Arthur, his profile illuminated by the sun.  
“I guess I didn't have an awful time today. I think I have a bruise on my forehead, though.” Arthur stopped and faced him.  
“Let me see.” He wrinkled his eyebrows and leaned in. He squinted at Merlin’s forehead, feigned concentration on his face. Merlin was sure that he could hear his heartbeat. Arthur leaned in closer and gently kissed Merlin’s brow.  
“Is that better?” Arthur was blushing now, and looked nervous.  
“Maybe we should try again…” Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist slowly and drew him in even closer. The parking lot was empty, and the sun was starting to set. When Merlin's lips met Arthur’s, he expected to hear fireworks. Warmth spread throughout his body, all the way to his fingertips. It felt as though he had waited his whole life for this, for this one kiss, for this one moment on a cold Thursday night. Merlin felt like now that he had done it, now that he had kissed Arthur, he had to keep doing it for the rest of his life. That if this never happened again, there would be an emptiness inside of him that he could never fill.  
“It feels like I've waited a thousand years to do that.”  
“It feels like I've waited longer.”  
“I like you, Arthur. A lot.”  
“I like you too, Merlin.”  
Arthur kissed Merlin again, slowly, as though he was savoring the moment.  
“I'm glad we finally agree on something.”


End file.
